


Don't Tell

by killerkanato



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Cliffhangers, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Sexting, Sexual Abuse, Texting, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkanato/pseuds/killerkanato
Summary: This is tearing us apart.-In which Sophia goes missing from her bedroom one night, leaving the group to wonder what could've happened to her. But then they're given firsthand details, right from the one behind it all.~this is a text fic so no graphic details are told, but I still wanted to include all triggering topics in the tags. read with caution and be safe
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer/Finn Wolfhard, Sophia Lillis/Jeremy Ray Taylor, Sophia Lillis/Wyatt Oleff
Comments: 25
Kudos: 57





	1. hello?

_ Welcome to Chili's™ _  
_11:26 PM_

Wyatt: Soph? You there?

Finn: Oh my god Wyatt, calm down. I'm sure she's just busy with family.

Wyatt: Um, she missed school with no explanation. She hasn't answered any of my calls or texts, I have the right to freak out.

Wyatt: She's my best friend.

Jack: She's a best friend to all of us, Wyatt. We care, too, but freaking out won't help.

Jeremy: I don't know, guys. It is weird that she hasn't contacted anyone all day. The last time she spoke to any of us was last night and it wasn't even after ten at night.

Wyatt: Oh my god you're making me panic

Jaeden: Ok ok, guys, calm down. I'm sure she's perfectly fine! Like Finn said, just with family.

Chosen: Uh, I called the house. No answer.

Wyatt: What? I'm gonna try

Jeremy: Wyatt, it's almost 11:30 at night.

Wyatt: I don't care

Jack: Wyatt

Jack: Wyatt??

Finn: You're overreacting

Jaeden: Guys c'mon, let him be worried about her. They've been friends for forever

Chosen: I'm spooked, too. I drive her to school every day and this morning, she just didn't answer...no one did.

Finn: Chosen stop. You're just trying to freak us out

Jeremy: It's definitely working

Chosen: I'm dead serious, guys. I knocked and rang the doorbell twice but no answer. It was weird af

Jack: Stop omg now I'm worried

Jaeden: Everyone stop! This won't help

Finn: Wyatt? You back yet?

Chosen: Apparently not

Finn: Ugh

Wyatt: This is my fault

Jeremy: What??

Wyatt: I fucking did this

Jaeden: Wyatt? What happened? What's wrong?

Wyatt: I called the house. Her mom answered and seemed hysterical, sounding so hopeful to hear my voice

Wyatt: She said "Is she with you?" and I reluctantly said no

Wyatt: She sounded so sad and distraught

Wyatt: She started crying over the phone as I asked what was happening

Finn: Oh god

Wyatt: She said she's gone

Wyatt: They can't find her

Chosen: Fuck

Jack: You're joking, right?

Wyatt: No! I'm not fucking joking, Sophia's gone! She's been gone since last night! They noticed she was gone at around midnight and they can't find her, no one can

Jeremy: Oh my fucking god I think I'm gonna be sick

Finn: Wait

Finn: You said it was your fault. How??

Jaeden: Yeah like you couldn't have possibly known this would happen

Wyatt: I could have!

Chosen: You could not! Don't blame yourself, Wyatt

Wyatt: She told me she felt uneasy! Like something was wrong or was gonna go wrong

Wyatt: She tried to tell me

Wyatt: I told her it was nothing and she was just tired

Wyatt: Fuck

Jaeden: Ok ok um we just have to stay calm for now

Wyatt: Calm? Are you fucking serious Jaeden?

Chosen: Yeah wtf

Jack: She's gone...?

Wyatt: And I should've told her to follow her gut

Wyatt: Get her parents or even the police

Wyatt: But instead I convinced her to go to bed early

Wyatt: Fuck fuck fuck guys

Jeremy: Fuck I actually threw up while thinking about this

Finn: This is fucked

Chosen: She better be ok

Wyatt: Fuck

Wyatt: fyck

Wyatt: Fuvk huys

Jaeden: Wyatt?

Wyatt: I csnt syop cruing

Wyatt: it's sll my faylt

Chosen: It's not! Stop saying that

Finn: It's gonna be ok

Finn: It has to be

Sophia: hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just wanna say that there's lots of cliffhangers in this so sorry not sorry about that


	2. stop texting

_ Welcome to Chili's™ _   
_11:44 PM_

Sophia: hello?

Wyatt: Sophia??

Finn: Holy fuck

Sophia: Guys??

Jeremy: Soph omg where are you

Chosen: Fuck I can't believe this is happening

Jack: Guys I can't I'm so fucking scared

Jaeden: Guys shut up! Sophia, where are you??

Sophia: I don't know

Sophia: It's so dark

Wyatt: I need to get to you

Wyatt: I'll get you out of there, Sophia, I promise

Sophia: Wyatt? I'm so scared

Jeremy: Are you hurt??

Sophia: My head hurts so bad

Sophia: And I'm so hungry

Sophia: He hit me, I think

Finn: He?!

Jack: This is so fucked

Jaeden: Why haven't the police tracked your phone yet??

Sophia: I don't know

Sophia: He hit me on the head

Chosen: Bad? Did you bleed or anything?

Sophia: A bit, yah

Jeremy: Ok ok I'll get someone on the phone

Sophia: No don't!

Finn: Are you fucking crazy? Call the police!

Wyatt: Guys

Jack: Call right now! I stg

Sophia: Don't call anyone

Jaeden: What the hell is going on Sophia?

Wyatt: Guys

Finn: What Wyatt??

Wyatt: Stop texting right now

Jaeden: What?

Wyatt: Stop fucking texting

Finn: Why??

Sophia: Don't you fucking dare call anyone

Wyatt: Just stop texting


	3. don't tell

**NAME**   
Enter a Group Name

_Wyatt_   
_Chosen_   
_Jaeden_   
_Jack_   
_Jeremy_   
_Finn_

—

_iMessage_   
_11:58 PM_

_Wyatt has changed the group name to "SAFE"_

Wyatt: Don't message in that group anymore

Finn: Wtf is going on?

Jack: Yeah wtf like I'm starting to seriously panic

Jeremy: Wyatt, what's going on?

Wyatt: That's not her

Chosen: What do you mean?

Wyatt: I mean that's not fucking Sophia texting us

Finn: What are you talking about?

Wyatt: She said yah

Finn: And??

Wyatt: She spells it "yeah" she always has. She hates people that spell it like "yah" so she'd never do that.

Wyatt: It's not her

Jeremy: I'm gonna be sick again

Jack: Ok I'm fucking out. I'm sorry but I don't fuck with this shit. I'm calling the police

Jaeden: They said not to!

Jack: And?!?

Finn: Omg Jack don't call the police

Wyatt: Yeah don't

Chosen: This is so fucked up, I can't even process it

Jeremy: Why can't we call??

Finn: Because this is obviously a pretty intelligent person if they managed to steal a sixteen year old girl out from her bedroom without anyone noticing. Especially someone like Sophia

Finn: You want to fuck with that?

Jack: YOU ARE NOT HELPING

Wyatt: He's right!

Jaeden: So what? We just wait?

Jeremy: Wait and hope she's ok? I can't do that

Finn: You can and you will

Chosen: I don't know what to do

Wyatt: Whatever you do, don't tell.

Jack: Guys I have to

Jack: I'm so scared

Wyatt: Don't tell ANYONE

Jack: Omg they're fucking messaging again

Finn: No, no, fuck this. Fuck this person. I'm so done, we have to tell

Jack: GUYS OMG NO I CANT

Wyatt: Are you stupid? NO TELLING.

Jack: DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT HE JUST SAID

Wyatt: DON'T TELL


	4. threatened

_ Welcome to Chili's™ _   
_12:11 AM_

Sophia: Are any of you telling?

Sophia: You'll regret it if you do

Sophia: I'll make your life a living hell if you tell anyone

Sophia: I'll kill you all, including your families.

Finn: And how do you plan on doing that, you sick fuck

Sophia: I have all of your phone numbers. I have your addresses. I know what school you go to, what you like to do in your spare time, and I have your best friend.

Sophia: You will regret it if you tell.

Chosen: What the hell do you even want?

Sophia: I want you to tell me everything there is to know about sweet little Sophia here

Sophia: Wyatt? Any special info you would like to add in?

Wyatt: Don't fucking talk to me like that. You don't know me and you won't use me to torture my best friend

Sophia: Suit yourself, then.

Sophia: The only way you'll ever see your friend again is if you help me out

Sophia: But if you'd rather lose her forever over simply telling me some secrets, be my guest

Jack: Please just go away

Sophia: And miss out on the fun? Impossible

Sophia: What's it gonna be, kid? You either help me or you don't, and you'll never see her again. I'm shutting this phone off in one minute if you don't answer

Finn: Fuck off

Sophia: Wyatt?

Finn: Don't listen to this sick freak, Wyatt

Jaeden: He's just trying to get into your head, don't do it

Sophia: Offer closing in 3...

Sophia: 2...

Wyatt: Wait

Sophia: I don't wait for no one, kid

Wyatt: What do you want to know?


	5. colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the pic in this looks kinda wonky, but I didn't wanna leave it out or anything so y'know

_ Welcome to Chili's™ _   
_12:26 AM_

Finn: Are you fucking insane?

Wyatt: Shut up, Finn

Wyatt: What do you want to know?

Sophia: Anything. Everything.

Jack: Why can't you just leave us all alone?? Please, I won't tell anyone

Chosen: Jack omg we have to get Sophia back

Sophia: Would you all shut the fuck up? It's annoying

Wyatt: Omg I can't think straight seeing her name

Jeremy: Neither can I, I'm changing it

**—**   
**New Contact for the Kidnapper:**

****

**—**

Him: You are all annoying the fuck out of me

Finn: Well why don't you actually make some god damn sense so we can answer your questions

Jaeden: We need to keep a level head, Finn

Finn: Shut up omg we do not

Finn: This psychopath has Sophia and is blackmailing us into not calling the cops

Chosen: Finn would you just stfu

Jack: You're making it worse omg

Him: Everyone shut up.

Him: What's her favorite color?

Jaeden: What?

Wyatt: Excuse me? Wth

Finn: Ok wtf are you playing at man? This isn't fucking funny

Him: What is her favorite color? Tell me.

Jeremy: She doesn't have one

Him: Bullshit. What is it?

Wyatt: No, she doesn't. She loves many colors for different reasons.

Him: Tell me her favorite color right now

Wyatt: I hope you know that you've kidnapped one of the most intelligent and in depth people you'll ever meet. She does not have a favorite color because there's something beautiful about every color to her and that won't change just because you want it to. So I suggest you get tf on with this before she finds her own way out.

Him: Oh, she won't.

Finn: Tf does that mean?

Him: She won't find her way out, she isn't even conscious.

Jack: What omg please stop

Wyatt: What the fuck did you do to her?

Him: Nothing pretty.

Wyatt: Fucking tell me. Right now.

Him: If you say so, kid


	6. property

_ Welcome to Chili's™ _   
_12:46 AM_

Jaeden: Wait, Wyatt, think about this.

Jeremy: Yeah idk about this

Jack: I do NOT want to hear about Sophia being tortured omg Wyatt stop

Wyatt: I need to know.

Finn: That's fucked, Wyatt

Him: Am I sharing or not?

Chosen: Not! I'd rather not hear about that

Wyatt: Guys don't you want to know?

Jaeden: Of course, but not like this.

Him: What's her favorite food? Or meal?

Finn: Why? So you can cook her a meal?

Him: Yes, actually.

Finn: You are so fucking messed up.

Wyatt: She likes medium-rare steak, but she'll only eat it if she has mashed potatoes with it. She only drinks water or iced tea, no sugar. She also loves mangoes. And she won't use forks that are too big, or spoons that are too small.

Him: What the fuck is wrong with her

Finn: Nothing. What's wrong with you?

Chosen: Are you almost done with questions so you can leave us alone?

Him: Of course not. I need to know everything.

Jaeden: Why don't you just ask her??

Him: She isn't stable enough to tell me. I want to serve her dinner once she's back to normal.

Jack: You are one sick fuck. Just let her go! She's not a toy

Him: Shut up, she's mine now.

Wyatt: She is fucking not

Him: I own her now. She's in my house, is she not? My property.

Jeremy: I am going to be sick AGAIN

Finn: What will it take to get her back?

Him: Complete obedience. From all of you.

Wyatt: Ok fine. Next question.

Him: What's her favorite type of clothing?

Wyatt: Jack would know that best.

Jack: Oh god, fine

Jack: Unique, sometimes simple. Never in between. She likes dresses but not boring ones. Then if she's gonna wear jeans or shorts, her shirt has to be unique in some way. If her shirt is plain, she wants an accessory of some sort.

Him: What's her bra size?

Finn: Fuck off


	7. story time

_private messages between_  
 _Wyatt and Him_  
—  
 _12:49 AM_

Wyatt: Tell me what you did to her.

Him: You really want to know?

Wyatt: Yes. Tell me.

Him: Where do I start?

Him: I watched her through her window once it got dark out. She's beautiful when she's alone, in her pink shorts and black shirt.  
 _read at 12:52 PM_

Him: No reply? Ok

Him: I watched her until she was asleep. She went to bed much earlier than I expected, but I didn't want to miss my chance.

Him: So I snuck in and covered her mouth before she could wake up. She woke up just then and looked at me. That's my favorite part, seeing the fear in their eyes. She did put up a fight, I'll admit, but I managed to force her out of the room without making too much noise. The rest was easy.

Wyatt: Why the fuck is she unconscious

Him: I had to hit her at some point to get her to shut up and calm down. It wasn't anything serious, she didn't bleed too much.

Wyatt: Have you done anything else to her?

Him: I cleaned her wound. And combed her hair. It was messy from sleeping and being in my car.

Wyatt: Why her? Why couldn't you just leave her alone?

Him: She's beautiful. Everything about her is perfect and enticing. From her vibrant hair to her gorgeous figure, she's perfect for my taste. I couldn't resist, I had to follow her home.

Wyatt: I'll do anything to get her back

Him: I'm very glad, Wyatt. I think we'll get along just fine.

Wyatt: If that's what it takes, yes. We will.


	8. personal questions

_ Welcome to Chili's™ _   
_1:09 AM_

Finn: None of us know her fucking bra size wtf

Jaeden: Yeah that's just weird

Wyatt: She's a 34 A

Jeremy: Do I even want to know why you know that?

Him: Thank you, Wyatt.

Finn: Wyatt wtf

Him: Do you know her underwear size?

Chosen: Dude seriously wtf this is just weird

Wyatt: Size 5 in women's

Chosen: Wyatt seriously wtf? Even I'm weirded out now

Wyatt: Shut up, ok? I just want her back.

Finn: Yeah but why do you know these things?? Wth

Him: Does she have any stuffed animals or something she needs to give her comfort?

Jeremy: A stuffed monkey, yeah.

Him: Would it be in her room? On her bed?

Chosen: Don't fucking go back. Are you insane?

Jaeden: That house is gonna be on lock down. Good luck getting in.

Him: I think I can manage.

Him: What type of music does she prefer?

Wyatt: Finn??

Finn: Fuck, I really do not want to help this freak

Finn: She likes many things, but her favorite would probably be alternative. She loves Muse.

Him: Fascinating

Jeremy: Are you done yet? I think you've scared Jack off

Him: Not even close. And that wimp can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't tell anyone.

Wyatt: Continue, c'mon. Next question.

Him: Eager, are we?

Him: No, no, no, Wyatt. We need to enjoy our time together.

Finn: You're getting progressively creepier as time goes by

Wyatt: I just want her back, please

Him: Oh! She's awake


	9. tomorrow

_ Welcome to Chili's™ _   
_1:19 AM_

Wyatt: What? She's awake?

Jeremy: Is she ok?

Chosen: Please don't be creepy with her

Finn: I hope she nails you in the balls. Just saying

Him: Everyone shut up.

Him: She's awake, and she just seems angry with me.

Finn: Well no fucking shit

Jaeden: What do you plan to do?

Him: She can sit and we can talk while I make her food.

Chosen: It is literally almost 1:30 in the morning.

Him: Well she hasn't eaten since I took her. I assume she's hungry.

Wyatt: I will do absolutely anything to get her back. Come on, give more questions.

Him: I'm sorry, Wyatt, but I can't do that.

Jeremy: Why can't you?

Wyatt: You said that's how I get her back!

Finn: Are you all seriously believing this dick head? He's obviously off his fucking shit and doesn't know a goldfish from a fucking elephant

Jaeden: Finn, you are not helping

Him: You will get her back by obeying and answering my questions.

Wyatt: Then give me fucking questions!

Him: Until tomorrow, my friends.

Wyatt: What? No, come on, just continue the questions

Wyatt: Hello??

Wyatt: Fuck


	10. fearful

_ SAFE _   
_1:31 AM_

Wyatt: This is bad

Finn: Yeah, no shit

Chosen: You think she's ok?

Jaeden: Logically, probably not. She's trapped with some freak. I wouldn't be ok

Jeremy: I really, really hope we get her back

Finn: On a serious note, Jack? Are you still with us? You haven't told, have you?

Wyatt: Oh, true. Jack?

Chosen: Jack, you gotta answer if you're seeing these.

Jeremy: What if the guy got him, too?

Finn: This isn't a cheesy horror film, Jeremy, I'm sure he just fell asleep to escape all of this. Lord knows we should all get some rest and take a break, we have school tomorrow.

Jaeden: He's not wrong. We should get some rest and start new tomorrow.

Wyatt: Start new? As if Sophia isn't being held captive as we take our history test?

Jaeden: That's not what I said, Wyatt

Jeremy: No one loved school like Soph did

Chosen: I'm gonna miss driving her to and from school every day

Wyatt: You guys are acting like she's dead!

Wyatt: We can get her back. We just have to cooperate.

Jaeden: We can, Wyatt. You're right. But right now? We need to sleep so we can be at our best and on high alert. We need to save her and we can't do that if we're falling asleep all day.

Chosen: Yeah, Jaeden's right. Let's get some rest

Finn: I really hope Jack's already asleep.

Jeremy: So do I. Well...goodnight, everyone. Tomorrow is another day.

Wyatt: Goodnight

Jaeden: Night, everyone. Stay safe

Chosen: See you tomorrow.

—  
 _2:57 AM_

Jack: I am so fucking scared


	11. bubba

**the next day**  
—  
 _SAFE_  
 _5:36 AM_

Jaeden: Jack?

Jaeden: Guys? Anyone up?

Chosen: Just got up. You think Jack's ok?

Jeremy: He messaged more than an hour after we all went to bed.

Jaeden: I don't know. I hope so

Chosen: Jack? You there?

Finn: Wtf

Finn: Jack doesn't get up as early as us, guys, he's only in eighth grade.

Jeremy: I always forget

Wyatt: He probably just had a nightmare

Finn: Why don't you care about anyone else other than Sophia? It's fucking annoying.

Wyatt: Oh, wow, I'm sorry for caring about the girl who's being held hostage. I'll be sure to care about the boy who's safe in his bed next time. My bad.

Jaeden: Guys it is too early to be arguing. Stop

Jack: There was someone outside, I swear it

Finn: Jack? Why are you up?

Jack: I didn't sleep

Chosen: You didn't sleep at all?

Jeremy: Oh god, Jack, that's not good

Finn: Why didn't you sleep?

Jack: I told you! There was someone outside. I heard them

Wyatt: Are you sure it wasn't just in your head?

Jack: Positive. I heard the leaves rustling and footsteps for at least an hour. Then once it calmed down, I texted you guys but I was too scared to move or anything. I just laid in bed all night. I didn't look at the windows once, I was terrified that someone was just standing there and watching me.

Finn: Holy fuck

Jeremy: You should tell your parents! That couldn't have possibly been the same guy, he was with Sophia. So it was obviously someone else.

Jack: What if when the guy said "don't tell", he meant don't tell about ANYTHING?

Chosen: That's true, what if he meant everything?

Jaeden: I hate to say it, but I wouldn't be surprised. He probably sent someone else out to test you and freak you out. If he really wants us isolated and to obey him, what better way to do it than to cut us off from our parents? Or adult figures in general?

Jeremy: I can't deal with this, guys.

Wyatt: You have to. The only way to get her back is to cooperate

Jeremy: I want her back, Wyatt, but is this worth it? Driving ourselves mad?

Wyatt: Yes! It's completely worth it! Are you insane?

Finn: Wyatt, he's almost not wrong. I mean, I want her back too but at what cost? Going insane? Or getting kidnapped ourselves?? I don't know if I'm willing

Jack: I feel like I'm never gonna escape it. I don't want to do this anymore

Wyatt: Are you all serious?

Wyatt: You just want to give up? Imagine if it were you! You'd count on your best friends to get you back.

Finn: We are kids, Wyatt! We aren't spies and we aren't detectives! Our job is to go to school and to enjoy our youth. Why the hell aren't her parents doing this instead of us??

Jaeden: Because we're manipulative. An adult will just go to the police, but a kid is scared enough to keep everything to themselves. We'll obey instead of just go to police.

Chosen: With that logic, we should go to the police.

Jaeden: No, because then he'll just kill her. He's negotiating with us for some unknown reason and said that if we tell, we'll never see her again. That sounds like a death threat to me, I don't know about you.

Wyatt: So we have to keep trying!

Jack: I'm going to lose my mind over this

Finn: But what if Jack gets taken in result?

Wyatt: Finn, why would that happen? This guy took Sophia and has agreed to give her back if we cooperated. And I asked him why he took her

Chosen: You did?

Jeremy: You're messaging him privately?

Wyatt: That's not the point!

Wyatt: The point is that he took her because he was enthralled by her physical appearance

Finn: So he actually is a perv? Great

Jack: I don't know, but someone was outside my house last night.

Wyatt: Probably to make sure you hadn't told, or weren't going to tell.

Jack: I guess so

Jaeden: No matter what the case was, guys, we need to get to school. I'm sure we'll be in the other group chat once the school day is over, and we'll get more answers.

Chosen: Yeah, ok. We'll talk then.

Wyatt: Fine

Finn: Jack, you staying home today?

Jack: Yeah. My mom will let me when she sees me. I look close to death

Finn: I'll come over and stay with you.

Jack: Thanks, Finn

Finn: Of course, Bubba


	12. jeremy

_ Welcome to Chili's™ _   
_2:57 PM_

Finn: Ok, no matter how much I love the vine, this group chat name has to go

Jeremy: I agree

Chosen: What could we possibly change it to?

_Jack has changed the group name to_ _"_ _y'all gon make me lose my mind"_

Jaeden: Jack why

Finn: Jack's a little loopy right now, he refuses to sleep

Chosen: He hasn't slept yet??

Jeremy: Jack omg go to sleep

Jack: Neveerrrr

Wyatt: Jack, go to sleep. Right now

Finn: I tried! He just won't

Him: How adorable you all are

Finn: Oh great. Welcome back !

Him: Thank you, Finn

Wyatt: Do you have more questions??

Finn: That was completely sarcastic, don't thank me

Him: I do, actually

Chosen: Go ahead and ask, then

Him: Does she have any siblings?

Jaeden: She has a brother.

Him: Really? Is he looking for her?

Wyatt: Of course he is. He's heartbroken over it, they're best friends.

Him: Oh, that's sad. Poor guy

Jeremy: You don't feel bad

Him: Good job, Jer Bear, you figured that out

Jack: Don't call him that

Him: Is Jack back with us? Or is his head still up in the clouds?

Jack: Don't call him that you creep

Jaeden: You aren't our friend, please stop acting like you are.

Him: Ouch, you're some touchy kids.

Him: I figured that was a common nickname, since Sophia calls him that so much in their text messages.

Jeremy: Don't look at those! Those are private

Him: Oh, what? You mean like

Him: "I loved your hair today, Soph." or "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Finn: Woah, Jeremy, didn't know you had the hots for Sophia

Jeremy: I don't!

Him: Oh, trust me, he does.

Jaeden: Guys, maybe let's not talk about this. It's besides the point

Him: Why wouldn't we? It's oh-so-adorable.

Jaeden: No, stop talking about it

Finn: Ohhhh, Wyatt's gonna throw a little hissy fit, huh?

Jaeden: Finn stfu

Him: Oh

Him: Oh, that's too good.

Him: Wyatt, am I gonna have to start looking through your messages with little Sophia here?

Wyatt: Shut the fuck up, all of you.

Jeremy: Wyatt, I don't like her

Wyatt: Especially you, Jeremy. Shut the fuck up.


	13. exposure and lies

_ y'all gon make me lose my mind _   
_3:13 PM_

Jeremy: Wyatt, would you just listen? I don't like her

Wyatt: I don't give a fuck, Jeremy.

Chosen: Wyatt, calm down. This guy could easily be lying

Wyatt: I don't care if he's lying! I just don't want to hear about it right now, it's not important.

Finn: Feisty Wyatt is hot

Jack: Finn stfu

Him: I'm not lying

Wyatt: I. Don't. Care.

Finn: Prove it

Jack: Finn stop!

Finn: No, prove that Jeremy likes Sophia

Him: Your wish is my command

Jeremy: Wtf no stop

Finn: Got something to hide, Jeremy?

Jaeden: You're being a dick, Finn. Stop

Him:

Him: Their chat is full of stuff like this. It's actually adorable.

Finn: Ope wow

Jack: Finn, just shut up! You aren't helping anything

Jeremy: You can't just go through our private messages!

Him: Oh, but I can

Wyatt: So you do like her

Jeremy: That doesn't mean I like her! She just deserves to be told that she's beautiful. It was innocent!

Him: "Hey, Soph, there's something I need to tell you."

Jeremy: What the hell? STOP. They're private!

Him: "I've been really hesitant to tell you, because I'm scared it'll ruin our friendship. But I feel like you should know that I've had a crush on you for a long time now."

Wyatt: Wow. "I don't like her" "it was innocent"

Him: The sad part is that she shut him down

Chosen: This is fucked up. Jeremy can't help how he feels and we shouldn't be intruding on his personal life.

Jack: I agree. Jeremy deserves his privacy, just like we all do.

Jeremy: It's fine, guys. My own fault for trying to lie

Wyatt: You know what

Wyatt: It's fine

Wyatt: Sophia and I aren't even dating or anything, so it's fine.

Finn: Yeah but you wish you were.

Wyatt: Looks like Jeremy and I have that in common, huh?

Jeremy: Um, actually, I just told her so she would know. I don't want to date her because I know you like her...

Chosen: Jeremy is a saint. Praise him

Him: How fucking adorable.

Him: Now I want to read Wyatt's messages. Dig up their juicy secrets.

Wyatt: Don't you fucking dare. You're here to ask questions, SO ASK.

Him: But it's so fun watching you guys fight. Way better than whatever's on tv these days.

Jaeden: Just ask questions

Chosen: Guys

Chosen: Guys the police just showed up at my house. They want to talk to me

Wyatt: What?

Chosen: They say I could be a good witness since I was the last person besides her parents to see her.

Him: Don't tell them ANYTHING. You know what happens if you tell

Jaeden: Just keep calm and answer their questions. If you have to lie, lie! Remember, this is Soph's life in your hands. Do whatever it takes.

Chosen: Ok. Ok, I'll be back.

Wyatt: Whatever you do, Chosen, don't tell.


	14. jack

_ y'all gon make me lose my mind _   
_3:37 PM_

Him: He's not telling, is he?

Wyatt: He won't tell. He knows not to.

Jaeden: Yeah, Chosen's word is solid. He won't tell them anything.

Him: Good.

Finn: You gonna continue asking questions or not? I've got homework.

Jeremy: You didn't even come to school today, how do you have homework?

Finn: From yesterday, duh.

Him: Fine, I'll continue.

Wyatt: Thank you

Him: What was her favorite hobby?

Jaeden: Acting. She's in every school play she can, and she's even been in a local play for the entire town. Lots of us dabble in acting, but no one loves it like Sophia does.

Him: That's more of a career path then, don't you think? Not a hobby?

Wyatt: She really loves photography. She's good at it, too.

Him: Can I see one of her pictures?

Jack: Um why

Him: I'm curious

Wyatt: You're stalling

Him: No, I'm curious

Jaeden:

Wyatt:

Jack:

Finn:

Jeremy: I don't have any of myself gosh

Him: I asked for a picture and you sent four

Finn: I just wanted to send mine cuz I look hot

Wyatt: You look eight

Finn: Stfu Olaf

Jaeden: Guys shut up omg

Jeremy: There you go. Next question?

Him: That picture of Jack is amazing

Jack: Thanks? Um

Him: It's the best out of all four

Wyatt: Um Jack's in the one with me

Him: No I like the one of just him. It's pretty

Finn: Shut up you fucking creep

Him: All I did was compliment him

Jack: Please don't do it again

Wyatt: Seriously just ask another question

Jaeden: Yeah please move on

Him: Wow

Him: Jack is a touchy subject with the group huh?

Finn: Shut the fuck up and move on before I block you and go to the fucking police

Jack: Finn calm down, it's ok

Him: Is it because he's the youngest?

Jeremy: You're about to cross a line that none of us want to be crossed, dude

Him: Jack's still a baby. All the way down in eighth grade, only fourteen years old.

Wyatt: Dude seriously Finn isn't bluffing, he'll do something we all will regret if you don't shut up

Him: What? Just because I think Jack is adorable?

Jack: Please stop

Him: You're fucking beautiful. So much smaller than all the other boys and slightly chubbier.

Jeremy: He's not even chubby wtf

Finn: That's it I'm fucking calling the cops

Wyatt: Finn don't!

Jaeden: Finn he's just trying to get a rise out of you

Jeremy: He doesn't mean it

Him: Oh, but you're so wrong. I mean every word I say.

Wyatt: Finn seriously don't! You'll get someone hurt

Jaeden: We just have to ignore him, ok?

Jack: It's ok guys I won't let him call

Him: The thrill that runs down my spine whenever your name pops up

Finn: I swear to god I'll kill you myself when they finally find you

Him: Good luck. You aren't shit, kid.

Jeremy: Please just move on

Finn: Wanna fucking bet?

Jack: Finn stop

Him: You're a fucking twig, accept that if nothing else

Jaeden: Alright everyone that's enough. Either ask questions or we're done here. We aren't here to listen to you brag about your strength.

Him: Fine

Him: But trust me, I'm not done with my sweet little Jack. Not even close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously putting pics on ao3 is the most tedious and tiring thing ever


	15. childish

_ SAFE _   
_3:46 PM_

Jaeden: Guys

Jaeden: I've been thinking

Finn: Well that's never good

Jaeden: 😒Shut up

Jeremy: Whatcha thinkin

Jaeden: Ok so I was thinking and things are starting to seem a little odd to me

Jack: A little?

Finn: Starting? Like they weren't already odd before?!

Wyatt: Ffs guys let him talk

Jaeden: No like seriously think about it

Jaeden: This is apparently some grown man that's a pedophile and stole our best friend but that just doesn't add up

Finn: How?

Jaeden: He acts like a kid sometimes

Jaeden: Or a hot headed teen

Jaeden: Think about it, he literally says "Don't tell" and "He better not be telling" as if he's young and doesn't know what else to call it

Jeremy: That's actually true. I noticed that. "Telling" is a term I haven't heard since elementary school.

Finn: Yeah now we say "snitching" "ratting out" and stuff like that

Jack: Woah you're right

Jaeden: Exactly so why is this grown man saying "don't tell or I'll hurt you and your family"

Wyatt: Maybe he isn't a grown man

Wyatt: Maybe it's someone closer to our age

Finn: But even someone around our age doesn't talk like that

Jaeden: That's the thing though, I KNOW I've heard someone say that at school. I've heard it before but I just can't remember who from

Wyatt: Wait are you saying you think the dude who took Sophia might go to our school?

Jaeden: It's possible

Jeremy: The more I think about this, the more it makes sense

Jeremy: He does act childish. He doesn't talk to us like an authoritative figure, he talks like he's our peer or our age.

Finn: Yeah like "I asked for a picture and you sent four" this dude has a sense of humor and he wants to show it

Jack: Yeah I noticed that as well

Jaeden: Exactly, but he also wants to assert his dominance, even if he does it poorly. He feels the need to flaunt that he's older than us or something

Jeremy: Calling Finn a twig and calling us "kid" but then doing a 180 and changing to calling us by our names

Wyatt: He's bluffing. Trying to get us to play into his fantasy but keeps slipping up and acting his age

Chosen: Guys I just got back from the interview

Wyatt: And?

Chosen: They're holding her father as their top suspect

Wyatt: Excuse me?!


	16. bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and gross  
> sorry

_ y'all gon make me lose my mind _   
_4:21 PM_

Wyatt: Listen, just fucking move on. We don't have time for this.

Him: Ok ok what's her favorite drink?

Finn: We already answered that, dipshit.

Jeremy: Finn, c'mon

Him: Fine what's her favorite movie

Wyatt: Probably Perks of Being a Wallflower

Him: Cool

Jaeden: Ok I can't help but notice how bored you seem now. Not long ago you were enthusiastically asking us about Sophia and now you just sound bored.

Him: I'm not

Finn: You sound like it. You only seem interested in Jack now.

Him: Jack IS adorable

Him: But no. I'm just bored of these questions.

Wyatt: Then why are you asking them wtf

Chosen: Then give Sophia back

Him: Oh look this one is back

Him: I'm not done with her

Wyatt: What does that mean

Jeremy: If you're not gonna ask questions, can you leave us alone?

Jaeden: Why can't you just give her back?

Jack: I'm sure you're gotten enough time with her. It's been almost 40 hours.

Finn: Got your eyeful, you perv. Now give her back.

Him: I can't

Wyatt: Why not?

Him: I haven't even gotten under her clothes yet


	17. misinterpret

_ y'all gon make me lose my mind _   
_4:34 PM_

Wyatt: Excuse me?

Finn: Under her clothes? What the fuck

Jack: Oh god I'm gonna be sick

Him: I haven't gained her trust enough yet

Finn: And you never will you sick perv

Him: You don't know that

Chosen: Actually, we do. She's not your fucking girlfriend, she's your victim.

Him: I never said she was a victim

Jeremy: You took her from her house and are holding her captive. That's a victim.

Him: You're all just misinterpreting my intentions

Jaeden: Then please explain them

Jeremy: Um please don't

Wyatt: Jeremy I need to know if she's gonna be ok

Him: I mean, she's already only half conscious. She's angry and bleeding.

Him: Also her hair smells really good so I cut some off and kept it for myself

Finn: You're so fucking disgusting, it's actually maddening.

Chosen: Ok I'm done with this. Are you gonna ask questions or not?

Him: Where is Jack?

Finn: None of your fucking business

Wyatt: Why'd you take Sophia if you're so obsessed with Jack

Jeremy: Wyatt, stop

Jack: What so now you'd rather want me gone?

Finn: Wyatt wtf

Wyatt: I just don't understand why he'd take Sophia if he likes jack so much. Why didn't you take him?

Jaeden: Wyatt c'mon that's not cool

Jack: Wow ok

Him: This is a fascinating conversation

Jaeden: Guys c'mon let's just move on

Him: Actually, I'll let everyone go for a while. Homework and all.

Chosen: Wtf you're just gonna leave? Because of our homework?

Him: I have stuff to do. You all do, as well. We'll talk later.

Wyatt: What the actual fuck

_ Jack has left the conversation _   
_4:47 PM_

Wyatt: Well that's just fucking great


	18. goodbyes

_ SAFE _   
_4:49 PM_

Wyatt: Jack c'mon I didn't mean it like it sounded

Jack: Yeah whatever

Wyatt: Jack I'm just stressed, ok? I didn't mean it.

Finn: We're all fucking stressed, Wyatt. You don't see me offering Jaeden up as bait

Wyatt: When the fuck did I ever do that?

Finn: You may as well have

Finn: You basically asked to make a fucking switch

Wyatt: I did not Finn what the fuck

Jaeden: Guys stop fighting. This won't help.

Finn: I don't care what will help. Wyatt was out of line

_ Jack has left the conversation _   
_4:54 PM_

Wyatt: Is he fr

Wyatt: You know what

Wyatt: Whatever. I won't deal with his childish shit anymore

Jaeden: Wyatt ffs just shut up

Jeremy: I'd leave too if I were him

Finn: You're a fucking prick, Wyatt.

Wyatt: Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go look for Sophia

Chosen: What?

Jaeden: Wyatt you can't just look for her

Wyatt: I can and I will.

Jeremy: That is so dangerous

Wyatt: I don't care anymore guys

Wyatt: Just leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so angsty lmaooo  
> Chill tf out kids


	19. this is tearing us apart

Wyatt feels next to nothing as he packs his backpack. Inside sits two water bottles, some snacks of various kinds, and a sweater. Just in case he finds Sophia...he wants to be prepared.

The silence that fills the room is enough to make Wyatt's skin prickle. He feels a warning chill run up his spine. A warning that he should not be doing this, that something bad will happen. Wyatt, stubborn as ever, decides to proceed.

He swings his backpack over his shoulder, flexing his left arm enough to get it through the other strap. He plants his feet firmly on the ground, his hands gripping the straps of his backpack. It doesn't keep him grounded, it only allows thoughts to fill his head. Haunting thoughts of death, kidnap, and pain.

He faintly hears a dog barking. Then, his family's old grandfather clock chiming from their living room. He waits for the ending chimes, counting out a perfect five in his head. With a straight face, horrifying thoughts, and never ending determination, he sets off.

Walking through the hallway of his house, he almost turns around and gives up. The walk feels longer than normal, almost like a punishment. He feels his feet turning to stone, getting heavier with each step he takes. It overwhelms him, and he's suddenly panicking. His breaths are short, his heart pounding. His feet slow to a stop in the very same hallway, having only walked halfway through.

His breathing fast and panicked, his eyes dart around the enclosed space. He looks for a sign. A reason to continue, a reason to back out. He looks for anything, and his eyes land on a framed picture. A picture of him and Sophia, their arms slung around each other. Their smiles wide and their happiness radiating off of them in waves. He sees this picture, he sees his best friend, and he continues on down his hallway.

The living room is different. He doesn't glance at it, he doesn't feel anything. He barely registers where he is. He just walks through on light, hasty feet, arriving at the door in seconds. He spends even less time getting his shoes on and tied, terrified that his mother will see him. Terrified that something will go wrong before he had even began his search. But most of all, he was terrified that something would change his mind.

With his shoes laced firmly, his backpack putting weight on his shoulders, he sets off. Out through his door, down his walkway, and across the road. He's moments away from entering the dense woods when he hears it. Tires squealing as they halt to a stop. The sound pierces through everything, shattering his shell. He no longer feels determined or brave. He feels his pounding heart once more, his stone-heavy feet, and his sensitive tear-ducts.

"Wyatt, we're here to help." A lovely voice helps coax him further towards his surroundings, allowing him to think clearly once more. He recognizes the voice. It's comforting. Infinitely comforting.

So Wyatt turns around in his place. He faces his friends. He feels a stone of dread settle back into his stomach, taking in the absence of Finn and Jack. He sees Jaeden, Chosen, and Jeremy. He frowns a deep frown, earning three frowns back.

"This is tearing us apart." Wyatt made his statement, his voice wavering with defeat.

Indeed, it was 'his' plan all along. To tear the group apart until they have nothing left but a broken memory of their childhood friends.


	20. the small cabin

The expanse of cold, damp woods stands before the four boys, feeling almost like a dark omen. The four of them feel uneasy at once, a blanket of the emotion draped over them. It's a sign, they know that, but they don't care. Jaeden has promised to help Wyatt find Sophia, so he will hold to that. Jeremy and Chosen are more hesitant, but still determined to find their fiery, vivacious friend. Wyatt is terrified, he feels his lungs closed further with each passing breath. Yet, his determination shines the brightest out of the four.

"What makes you think we can find her by walking through here?" Chosen asks, his tone full of apprehension. Wyatt's inhale is shaky, along with his shoulders as he moves them in a shrugging motion. Chosen only nods, his swallow prominent. They all stare into the trees once again, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

As expected, Jaeden is the first to extend a hesitant step off the road. His foot makes little to no noise as it presses into the damp leaves, wet from the rain they previously had. They all share a glance before collectively making their way into the woods. The sound of small sticks breaking, along with acorns popping beneath their feet are the only thing they hear.

The walk starts out tense, full of fear. But the further they get, the more they calm down. They're soon strolling through the uneven terrain, discussing their school day nonchalantly. Chosen even manages to make the group laugh, their childish interior providing cushion in this undeniably terrifying situation.

They walk like this for a good twenty minutes before a sudden noise makes them freeze in their tracks. A large thump sounds from somewhere to the right, almost sounding as if a tree is being hit with a bat. They stay stone still, staring in the direction of the sound, far too petrified to move even an inch. They stand for what feels like hours before a very angry Nicholas Hamilton appears in front of them. 

Nicholas and his friends have always been mean to the group, especially the older ones. Chosen is in the same grade as Nicholas, and Nicholas likes to tease him. He constantly tells Chosen that he needs to find friends his own age, but Chosen doesn't let it get to him. He loves his friends no matter their ages, and he doesn't let a dumb bully sway his choices. Nicholas takes a more violent approach with the rest of the group, which is one of the many times that the group is happy to have Chosen. Chosen sticks up for them, willing to throw a punch if necessary. But for reasons unknown to the group, Nicholas tends to avoid harming Jack as much as possible. Although the group theorizes that it's because the last time he laid a hand on the boy, he got attacked by all six of the remaining members. It took both Chosen and Wyatt to finally pry Finn away from Nicholas, who was aiming to strangle him to death. Ever since that day, Nicholas hasn't gotten within five feet of Jack.

On the downside, Jeremy has had his fair share of encounters with Nicholas and his friends. Jeremy often stays after school for activities, then walks home, which means he's alone a lot. Nicholas targets him at these times, knowing the group won't be there to stick up for him. Jeremy has gotten black eyes, split lips, and numerous bruises from the older boys. It took him getting a broken nose for him to finally tell his friends. Ever since that day, Chosen does his very best to pick Jeremy up from his clubs. Jeremy always blushes, feeling a tingling in his stomach that he's insisted is just gratitude. But due to these encounters, when they see Nicholas walking through the trees in front of them, Jeremy feels deep fear within him, spiraling up from his toes to his ears.

The way Nicholas's stomping makes the leaves squish is unnerving enough, but not as unnerving as when he catches the four out of the corner of his eye. His head snaps to them, where he notices that Jack is not with them. This causes a crooked smile to spread across his face, sending fear through three of the boys. Chosen, however, stepped ahead of them with a stern expression.

"Just keep walking, Hamilton." He called out, making sure his feet were firmly planted on the ground. He hates more than anything to fight, seeing as he's a firm believer in 'violence is not the answer'. But Nicholas often gives him no choice, so he's always prepared. If Nicholas comes for the group, Chosen won't hesitate to get in the middle. Nicholas may even fight back, as he sometimes does, but Chosen will always come out victorious.

"Ain't worth it." Chosen heard Nicholas mumble before he continued his walk through the woods, kicking a rock on his way away from them.

"We're safe, guys." Chosen assured the group, who nodded in agreement. They started their trek further into the woods, failing to notice the small cabin that sat down the path.


	21. apologize

_ SAFE _   
_9:49 PM_

Jeremy: Is anyone gonna add Jack back or am I gonna have to do it?

Jaeden: Does he want to be added back?

Wyatt: Probably not.

Finn: He doesn't.

Wyatt: You're still with him?? Do you ever go home

Finn: Find anything, Superman?

Chosen: We all went to look, actually. Had a run-in with Nicholas but nothing else. Couldn't find anything.

Finn: Seriously? You all went? Didn't even invite us?

Wyatt: Like you would've gone

Jaeden: Why can't you two just get along

Finn: On the contrary, Wyatt. Just because you're an ass doesn't mean we would stop helping to get Sophia back.

Jeremy: Look, guys, it's done. We found nothing. And Wyatt said some mean stuff to Jack but we CANNOT let this ruin our friendship.

Jeremy: It's what he wants

Wyatt: You're right, Jer.

Finn: I agree. So apologize to Jack

Wyatt: Ok fine add him back

Finn: No, go apologize to him in private chat.

Wyatt: Are you fr

Wyatt: Fine

Chosen: Ok imma add him back though

_ Chosen added Jack to the  _ _ conversation _   
_9:58 PM_

Jaeden: Wyatt, just be genuine.

Wyatt: I will, I will

Jeremy: Good


	22. mending fences

_private messages between_  
 _Wyatt and Jack_  
—  
 _10:05 PM_

Wyatt: Jack, can we please talk? Can you hear me out?

Jack: I guess so

Wyatt: Thank you

Jack: What do you need to say?

Wyatt: That I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, I don't know why I did. Sophia going missing and then the extra stress of all this crazy shit going on is just making me paranoid. And angry, considering I feel so hopeless. I just feel like it's my job to get her back and it's blinding me, I'm forgetting that I still have you guys. I take you for granted a lot, and I'm so sorry for that. You don't have to forgive me, I just needed to apologize.

Jack: Wyatt why didn't you mention this before

Wyatt: Mention what...?

Jack: That you feel like it's your responsibility. It's not.

Wyatt: It feels like it is. She's my best friend, I know her better than anyone. I can probably find her if I just try hard enough, or if I'm better in general

Jack: No

Jack: Wyatt listen you can't do anything

Jack: As much as you want to, you can't

Jack: She was kidnapped. You have no way of finding her, no way of solving this on your own.

Jack: At the very least, let us help you. We want to help.

Wyatt: I'm sorry, I know. I shouldn't shut you guys out, it won't help anything

Wyatt: I'm sorry, Jack. For everything

Jack: It's fine. I can't imagine how stressed you are, so it's fine. We all lash out sometimes and say things we don't mean.

Jack: Plus I know you love me

Wyatt: How could I not love a lil cutie like you

Jack: Awh shUCKs you're too kind

Wyatt: Only spitting truths(;

Jack: Hey now

Jack: Buy me dinner first

Wyatt: I will. Tomorrow sound good?

Jack: Sounds lovely.

Wyatt: Good

Wyatt: Thanks for forgiving me

Jack: I can't stay mad at you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Wack content for you Wack shippers out there lol  
> Obviously it's not romantic at all but you can pretend it is if you want lmao
> 
> They cute.  
> Ok don't worry we're getting back to the spooks in the next chapter !  
> -Apple


	23. hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! creepy mentions of pedophilia in this chapter. you have been warned.

_ y'all gon make me lose my mind _

_ Him added Jack to the conversation _   
_10:38 PM_

Him: Have you gotten your homework done, kids?

Chosen: No, I didn't even start it

Jeremy: Actually, yes, I do have it done.

Jaeden: Attempting to get it done

Finn: I didn't have any cuz I didn't go to school so

Wyatt: No.

Jack: Didn't have any

Him: Ok I didn't expect you all to spam the chat omg stop

Finn: Then don't ask us all a question at the same time

Jaeden: Yeah fr you dug your own hole there

Him: You know what I don't care

Wyatt: I'm really not gonna keep playing this anymore. Are you here to ask us questions about Sophia or to befriend us?

Him: This is all about Sophia.

Wyatt: Then start acting like it and let me participate in your stupid game

Him: Fine fine

Him: But I don't need to ask many more questions

Chosen: Why is that?

Him: I'm almost done with her. She's getting boring. She doesn't struggle much anymore.

Finn: You are SO fucked up

Wyatt: Then how can I get her back

Jack: What the hell are you doing to her

Him: I'm not sure you can get her back anymore. I might just finish her off and keep her to myself.

Wyatt: No

Jaeden: That wasn't the plan

Finn: Do you guys seriously think this sick fuck was gonna follow the plan??

Chosen: C'mon dude we'll do anything

Him: Anything?

Wyatt: Yes

Jeremy: Well nearly anything ..

Him: Will you send me a lock of Jack's hair?

Wyatt: No. Absolutely not.

Finn: Never omg wtf

Chosen: Yeah not on my watch

Him: Then say goodbye to Sophia. Permanently.

Jack: Guys it's fine

Jack: It's just my hair

Finn: No, I won't do it.

Jaeden: Guys...we might have to

Jack: We do. What other choice do we have?

Wyatt: Jack I'm not handing you over to this sick creep

Him: It's just his hair. Be happy I don't have all of him, like with Sophia. Oh the things I would do to your little body

Finn: Stop

Finn: Stop it right fucking now

Finn: We'll send you the hair you sick fuck but you stay away from him

Wyatt: If you try anything, we won't stop until we find you and make you pay

Him: It's a shame that you don't have this level of protectiveness for Sophia. Oh the things she's had to endure...

Jeremy: Just shut up omg

Jaeden: How will we send his hair to you

Him: Put it in a baggy and leave it in the woods outside of Wyatt's house

Wyatt: Why tf do you know where I live

Chosen: Are you surprised, Wyatt? Really?

Finn: Fine we'll get the hair there ASAP. I'll drop it off on my way home.

Him: Amazing.

Jack: This will get Sophia back?

Him: Yes

Jack: Promise?

Him: I promise this will get Sophia back.

Him: Eventually.


	24. we'll be ok

Finn lifts the scissors with a shaky breath, feeling queasy at the mere thought of someone else feeling and smelling Jack's hair. Yet, this seems to be their only option, so Finn proceeds. He finds a chunk that he thinks won't be easily noticed when gone, and very carefully cuts it off. Jack flinches at the noise and the slight tug on his scalp, but he says nothing.

Finn carefully slides the hair into a small ziplock baggy, then sets it gently on Jack's desk. He then ruffles the back of Jack's hair, examining the spot where he had cut. Much to their relief, it wasn't terribly noticeable. Even with this good news, neither of them could smile. They sat in silence for a good five minutes, stewing over their decisions. The situation they're in is starting to mess with them, but they don't know how to voice it to each other. They both feel it, they know each other's struggle, but not how to help. Can they help each other without first helping themselves?

"Finn, will everything be ok?" Jack whispers after a long silence, slowly turning to meet Finn's eyes. Finn looks troubled as he thinks about this, which Jack notices. He notices everything about the boy in front of him.

"We'll be ok, Jack. I promise." Finn whispers back, his voice wavering but his eyes sincere. Jack feels uneasy about it but nods, choosing to trust his best friend.

They stay silent for the remainder of their time, finding nothing to say. Jack's body floods with anxiety when Finn stands up to leave. He feels panic surrounding him, filling him. He doesn't want to be alone, not at all, even if it's inevitable. Finn sees this in his eyes, in his aura, then forces him into a hug. Jack holds Finn tightly, breathing in his scent as if it were his oxygen. He feels safely envelope him, warmth fill him. He feels better, instantly, in the taller boy's arms. Little does he know, Finn feels the same.

"I promise we'll be ok." Finn utters one more sentence before placing a hesitant kiss on Jack's head, not even minding when Jack's hair sticks to his lips slightly. It sends a new flood of warmth through them both, which is the only thing fueling their departure. They share their goodbyes before Finn sets off down the road on his rickety bike, the small bag of hair tucked safely in his coat pocket. His mind is nearly blank as he rides to Wyatt's house. He feels something resonating within him, but he can't quite place what it is. Guilt? Regret? Worry?

Once spotting Wyatt's house, he slows to a stop on the opposite side of the road. He lays his bike down in the damp grass and leaves, cursing himself for breaking his kickstand last week. He then walks into the woods, weaving around trees and trying to find an appropriate place to leave a tiny bag of hair. That thought is enough to make him roll his eyes. He shouldn't have to find a place. He shouldn't have to leave a bag of his best friends hair, only for some creep to sniff. He's willing to do anything to get Sophia back, which is the only reason he's trudging through the muddy woods right now.

Although he doesn't want to do this, he figures leaving it in plain sight would be bad. So he ventures far into the dense space, looking for a remote place to leave Jack's hair. He walks for what feels like hours before finding a barely traveled path, deciding to use that as a guide. So he walks down the path for a while, then cuts into the trees once more so as not to leave a bag of hair on the open path. He finds a good tree with good branches. He sets the baggy on a low branch, letting it lean against the trunk of the tree, then sighs deeply. He still can't believe he's doing this, but he truly can't think of any better choice.

He turns around to walk back, but catches something out of the corner of his eye. It's a small cabin, roughly two-hundred feet in the distance. He feels his eyebrows furrow as he studies the cabin and the small bit of details he can get from the lit windows. He wonders if anyone lives there, or how long it's been there. He tries to examine it further, having slight trouble without his glasses, which he uses to see things that are really far away, especially in the dark. Nonetheless, he manages to spot a jacket that's draped over the front railing. It sends a surge of _something_ through him, seeing the jacket. He feels like he's seen it before, but he can't place where.

At a loss for answers, he decides to head back to his trashy bike. Maybe a memory of the jacket owner will come to him later, and he can find out who lives there. Or maybe Wyatt knows and it's as simple as asking his good friend. Either way, Finn would rather not spend more time in the woods. Especially as the sky is pitch black above him, his vision slightly impaired. If it weren't for the moon, he probably would be completely blind in the darkness.

He heads back to his bike, walking much quicker this time, not wanting to waste any time. He begins to panic, but quickly after is approaching the edge of the trees. He steps out into the grass and leaves, quickly lifting his bike up and pushing it onto the road.

Once pedaling away, he glances back at Wyatt's house. He catches sight of a silhouette in one of the windows, which is definitely his best friend, due to his distinguishable hair. He only gets a small glance before he has to look forward again, but the small sight of Wyatt is enough. Enough to assure himself once more that him and his friends will be ok.

"We'll be ok." He mutters to himself once more, already forgetting about the cabin, along with the strangely familiar jacket.


	25. promises and trust

_ y'all gon make me lose my mind _   
_11:04 PM_

Finn: Ok there I left you your stupid hair

Him: Perfect

Wyatt: Great now when are we getting Sophia back

Jack: I swear if you don't keep this promise

Him: You'll get her back soon. I'm nearly done with her

Chosen: What do you mean by done...?

Him: Done using her.

Finn: Like in a gross way??

Jeremy: Please do not answer that

Him: Yes

Wyatt: Listen ok you got what you wanted, let her go.

Him: I just said I'm not done with her yet

Wyatt: Too fucking bad

Wyatt: I don't care

Jaeden: Haven't you played enough games with us and her? Just let her go.

Him: Why so impatient, everyone?

Chosen: Impatient?

Chosen: Impatient? You've had her for like 73 hours now. You call this impatient? You've had her for so long that even the police are losing hope. This is not impatient you self-centered prick, this is our best friend being gone for OVER TWO DAYS

Jaeden: Chosen's right. Drop the fucking games and just let her go

Wyatt: Please.

Jack: I stg if I sent you my hair for nothing I will murder you myself

Finn: And then I'll help so that he doesn't get hurt

Him: Stop talking you're all giving me a headache with how fast you type

Him: Listen, I'm almost done. And when I am, you'll get your precious girl back.

Jeremy: How could you possibly be ALMOST done? This isn't a fucking history test

Him: Woah Jeremy I thought you were supposed to be the nice and calm one

Jeremy: Yeah well I'm done with your bullshit. We all are

Jack: Seriously just give her tf back or we'll find her ourselves

Him: You guys are cute, really. But you won't get her back tonight so just deal with it.

Wyatt: No. I won't.

Him: Tomorrow, ok? I promise. Tomorrow.

Jaeden: And why should we trust you?

Him: Because you have no other choice


	26. don't tell anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ if you are sensitive to/uncomfortable with pedophilia, along with forced affection between an adult and a minor.

_private messages between_  
 _Him and Jack_  
—  
 _11:16 PM_

Him: Your hair smells like a dream baby

Jack: Um ew wtf don't call me that

Him: It's so soft as well

Jack: I don't care, stop texting me

Him: You're so beautiful, Jack, really.

Him: I want to do so many things to you

Him: Worse than what I did to Sophia

Him: But you'll love it

Him: I know you'll love it

Jack: Please stop fucking texting me

Him: C'mon baby don't be like that

Jack: Why tf are you calling me baby

Him: Why wouldn't I

Jack: Umm because we don't even actually know each other and you're a pedophile

Him: No

Him: No. I'm not.

Him: We do know each other

Him: You love me

Jack: Ok you're so fucking messed up. I'm ignoring you now

Him: No Jack

Him: Jack don't fucking ignore me

Him: I swear to fucking god I will kill this bitch if you don't stop ignoring me

Jack: What the fuck is your problem

Him: Don't ignore me

Him: Never ignore me

Jack: Ok fine just don't hurt her

Him: Fuck I wish you were with me right now

Jack: Uh why

Him: We could do so much

Him: I could do so much to you

Him: And you'd love it

Him: Your body is so addicting to look at

Him: I bet it's even better to touch

Him: Jack

Him: Jack I said not to ignore me

Jack: I'm here

Jack: Just don't hurt her

Him: Why are you ignoring my messages

Him: Tell me how much you'd love it

Him: Tell me how much you want me

Jack: I can't

Him: Fucking do it

Jack: Please stop

Him: Jack I swear to fucking god I will kill her right now

Him: Say it.

Jack: I want you

Him: Yah I bet you do

Him: Would you love it? All of it?

Jack: Yes

Him: Say it

Jack: I'd love it

Jack: All of it

Him: Don't tell anyone about this Jack

Jack: I won't I promise

Him: Send me a picture of you

Jack: What kind of picture

Him: Anything

Jack:

Jack: Is this good

Him: Perfect

Him: You're perfect

Him: I love you  
 _read at 11:38 PM_

Him: Jack

Him: Answer me

Him: I love you

Jack: I love you too

Him: We'll talk again soon

Jack: Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note that I don't want any pissy comments  
> I tagged all of these things and warn you in author's notes and everything  
> So if you read this and get bothered or whatever, I'm just gonna ignore your comment, since it's your fault for ignoring warnings??  
> Ok yeah just wanted to say that


	27. perfectly fine

_ SAFE _   
_11:17 PM_

Jeremy: You guys think he'll actually let her go tomorrow?

Chosen: For Sophia's sake, I sure hope so.

Jack: Guys he keeps calling me baby and shit

Finn: Excuse me

Wyatt: What? Where?

Jack: In private chat

Jaeden: Just ignore him

Jack: I'm trying

Finn: What is he saying

Jack: How my hair smells nice and how pretty I am

Finn: God I want to fucking murder him

Jeremy: Yeah just try to ignore it as best as you can

Jack: He's yelling at me now

Chosen: About what??

Jack: I'm trying to ignore him and he's yelling at me

Jack: He said he'll kill Sophia if I ignore him

Wyatt: Wtf

Jaeden: I'm sorry, Jack. Should we distract him in the main group chat

Jack: No it's ok I just said not to hurt her

Finn: Ignore him, Jack

Jack: I can't

Jeremy: No Jack you gotta ignore him.

Wyatt: I don't want Sophia hurt either but you can't put up with that shit. Ignore him

Jaeden: Jack? You there?

Finn: Jack I need you to answer

Chosen: What's he saying to you?

Finn: Jack I'm gonna call you in a sec if you don't answer

Jack: I'm fine. It's fine he stopped texting. My mom was talking to me.

Wyatt: Are you sure you're ok?

Jack: Yeah I'm sure

Finn: Jack...

Jack: Finn I'm fine I promise! He disappeared and stopped so I'm fine

Jeremy: I hope so

Jack: Yeah everything's fine

Jack: Perfectly fine😊

Jaeden: Ok guys we should get some sleep. Assuming he keeps his promise, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Jack: Yeah good idea

Wyatt: Ok everyone sleep well and text the moment you wake up.

Jeremy: Will do. Night guys

Chosen: Goodnight

Finn: Night losers

Jack: Goodnight guys. Sleep well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Jack is hurting my heart😞  
> Anyway things are coming to a close in the next few chapters...  
> You're all going to despise me for the ending.
> 
> Sorry not sorry but I'm known for sad endings hehe  
> -Apple


	28. something's wrong

**the next day**  
—  
 _SAFE_  
 _10:36 AM_

Wyatt: Guys? You up?

Wyatt: I had a terrible realization.

Jeremy: What is it??

Wyatt: Back when this all started...

Wyatt: I talked to him. Asked him why he took Sophia.

Jaeden: And?

Wyatt: He said it was because of her appearance. That's why I denied the fact that Jack had anything to do with it.

Finn: Wyatt ffs what's your point

Wyatt: But he loves how Jack looks. And Jack said someone was outside his house. He's been acting weird, too. I'm just afraid I made a mistake

Jaeden: That doesn't guarantee Jack has anything to do with it. I honestly think maybe this guy is trying to mess with him, distract us.

Wyatt: But what if he's not?

Jack: Guys, I'm fine. I told you, it's nothing.

Finn: Jack, has anything else weird happened?

Jack: No, everything's normal. I think it was probably a false alarm

Chosen: Should I come over just in case? To stay with you?

Jack: No guys seriously! We need to focus on Sophia, I'm perfectly fine. We could get her back today!!

Jeremy: I guess so

Wyatt: Yeah but what if we were wrong?

Wyatt: It doesn't feel right

Chosen: I don't understand what you're getting at, Wyatt.

Jaeden: Yeah I don't either tbh

Wyatt: He used to treat Jack like shit

Wyatt: He even ignored him at times

Wyatt: Then suddenly he's obsessed with him??

Finn: Sounds like a joke to me. A way to stall us

Jeremy: Yeah same. Wyatt you aren't making much sense

Wyatt: Something's wrong. I feel it.

Jack: I. AM. FINE.

Jack: For the last time, I'm ok!!

Jack: Wyatt c'mon you're overthinking it.

Wyatt: No!

Wyatt: Something is fucking wrong guys!

Finn: Wyatt just calm down.

Wyatt: Something is fucking wrong. I just don't know what and it's terrifying.

Wyatt: I don't want anything to happen to you, Jack

Jack: Nothing will!

Wyatt: I just don't believe that...

Jack: Why can't you??

Wyatt: I just can't. I know something is off and it's right on the tip of my tongue.

Chosen: Wyatt I think maybe you're just tired and desperate to find something that's not there

Jaeden: Yeah maybe you should get some more sleep

Wyatt: Nicholas

Finn: What?

Wyatt: Nicholas! Think about it, he always talked about how pretty Sophia is. He'd tease her and catcall her and all that shit! He'd tease all of us

Wyatt: Except for Jack

Wyatt: Nicholas has always been wary of Jack and unable to be mean to him

Jeremy: I thought that was just because of how we attacked him that one time

Jaeden: Yeah I mean that seems like the most logical explanation

Jack: Yeah, Finn tried to kill him. I'm sure that's the only reason why

Wyatt: So? He constantly gets beaten up by Chosen but he still picks on us, doesn't he?

Wyatt: Jack is different.

Wyatt: There's something different.

Wyatt: And everything that has happened so far can be pointed right back to Nicholas

Jaeden: Are you saying you think Nicholas took Sophia in order to get to Jack?

Wyatt: Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying.

Wyatt: And it makes sense

Wyatt: It has to be true

Wyatt: It has to be


	29. jaeden

_ y'all gon make me lose my mind _   
_11:04 AM_

Finn: Hey

Finn: Dickwad

Finn: Perv

Finn: Dumbass

Finn: Asshole

Finn: Nut muncher

Jack: Finn gross

Finn: Pussy licker

Him: What the fuck do you want? I'm busy

Finn: Let her go. You said you would.

Wyatt: Yeah please just let her go

Chosen: Please. This has gone on long enough.

Him: I don't know...I might keep her longer.

Jaeden: No. You said you'd let her go today so let her go.

Jeremy: Yeah dude c'mon

Jack: I swear to fucking god if you don't keep this promise

Him: What if I keep her just a few more days

Finn: No.

Wyatt: Cut the fucking bullshit, ok?

Jaeden: Just let her go. Right now.

Him: I'm serious. I think I wanna keep her

Chosen: Fucking hell

Him: Do you really want her back?

Finn: What do you think you dick

Jack: Stop playing this game

Jack: Please

Him: Are you sure you want her back? You have to want it enough.

Wyatt: Ffs I want her back more than anything

Him: I don't know...

Him: I think I'm gonna keep her. Maybe another day.

Jeremy: NO

Jaeden: Come the fuck on dude

Chosen: Haven't you played this game enough times? Seriously, it's getting tiring

Him: Sorry kids. You gotta wait.

Finn: Fuck you.

Wyatt: I'm so fucking done.

Him: Goodbye. I have stuff to do

Finn: Just fuck off already

Jaeden: I can't believe you're fucking keeping her

Jaeden: How childish can you get

Jaeden: I pity you, you're a fucking joke.

Him: How the fuck am I childish by keeping her??

Jaeden: A real man wouldn't socialize with a bunch of kids and brag about how he has their friend.

Jaeden: A real man would brag to the police.

Jeremy: Should you be provoking him...?

Jaeden: A real fucking man wouldn't steal a helpless sixteen year old girl

Jaeden: A real man would take someone his own size, a real challenge

Him: Shut the fuck up

Jaeden: What's wrong? Can't stand us bringing up your failures?

Wyatt: Jaeden maybe chill...?

Jaeden: Can't stand hearing the truth?

Jaeden: Grow. Up.

Him: Shut the fuck up or you're never getting her back EVER

Jaeden: Yeah you keep acting all tough when you aren't

Jaeden: See where it fucking gets you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok damn  
> Jaeden snAPPED—
> 
> Three more chapters.  
> Crazy shit goes down in the last two chapters.  
> -Apple
> 
> ps. the next chapter is gonna be really sensitive again so don't forget to read the warnings !!


	30. wish granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ if you are sensitive to/uncomfortable with pedophilia, along with forced affection between an adult and a minor.  
> There's heavy blackmail, along with Jack being taken advantage of.  
> Again, I know it's texting, but it's still equally as awful.  
> Read with caution and stay safe.

_private messages between_  
 _Him and Jack_  
—  
 _11:23 AM_

Him: Jack baby

Jack: What

Him: Hey watch your attitude

Jack: Listen dude I just want Sophia back

Him: I'll give her back soon baby don't worry

Jack: Give her back now

Him: I can't. Just be patient

Jack: Patient? Be patient?

Him: Oh come on

Him: You know you love talking to me. That'll all be over once I give Sophia back

Him: I'm giving us more time together baby

Jack: I don't want more time, I want Sophia back

Him: You don't mean that

Him: You're just angry.

Him: Now tell me you love me so we can keep happy

Him: Don't make me mad

Jack: I don't want to

Him: Say it, Jack.

Jack: Fine, I love you

Jack: When will you give her back?

Him: I really want to see your body, Jack

Jack: Please answer my question

Him: I bet you're so beautiful without clothes on

Jack: Please

Jack: Just give her back

Him: Will you send me pictures of you?

Jack: I did last night

Him: No baby I want nude pictures.

Jack: What? No!

Him: Baby c'mon it's just me

Him: You can send them to me

Him: I'll keep them safe

Jack: No please I don't want to

Him: Jack. Send the pictures. And maybe a video or two

Jack: Please don't make me

Him: Jack

Him: I'll let Sophia go right now if you send me pictures and videos

Jack: Are you serious?

Him: Dead serious. I'll let her go before you send anything if you promise to. If you don't, I'll just find her again and finish her off.

Jack: You'll let Sophia go?

Him: Yup. And only for the small cost of a few pictures

Jack: You promise?

Him: Yes, Jack. I promise. I'll go text the group the address in a minute.

Him: Once you promise to send them

Jack: Ok I promise just please let Sophia go

Him: Wish granted.

Jack: What do you want to see

Him: Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter in the book, it's just so yucky and poor Jack doesn't deserve :(  
> Anyway, there's only two more chapters to go lmao good luck with them  
> -Apple


	31. sophia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, read with caution if you're sensitive to any of the tags.

_ y'all gon make me lose my mind _   
_11:53 AM_

Him: Hey

Jaeden: What

Him: Will Park. Be there at 12:30.

Wyatt: What

Him: Go there or let her find her own way home.

Chosen: I'm leaving right now guys be ready I'll pick everyone up

Jeremy: On it

**~*~*~**

It takes roughly fifteen minutes and lots of speeding for Chosen to pick everyone up at their homes. All they have left is Jack, who hasn't left his house yet. After thirty seconds of waiting, Chosen decides to knock on the door. He climbs out of his van, leaving the door open as he jogs up to the Grazer residence. He rings the doorbell multiple times, then proceeds to bounce on the balls of his feet.

After what feels like years to the anticipated group, the door opens, revealing Mrs. Grazer. Chosen quickly explains that Jack needs to come with them, right now. He earns a disapproving head shake in return.

"No, he's not allowed out until they catch the kidnapper." Is all she says, and it's a closing statement, which is obvious to Chosen. So Chosen nods and thanks her before he turns around and hurries back to his car.

"Text Jack and tell him that his mom wouldn't let him come." Chosen states simply, not having to specify who should text him. Everyone turns to Finn as he pulls out his phone, opens his and Jack's chat, then texts him a small explanation. He promises to come get him later and apologizes for leaving him behind. There's an immediate reply.

"He says it's ok and he's excited Sophia is back." Finn informs the group, earning four nods in return. The group stays silent as Chosen speeds away from the house. There's a silent prayer looming over the group, hoping no police officers pull them over. Wyatt feels almost submerged, like he's buried underground. The weight that's sitting on his entire body is menacing, he can hear it's laughter bouncing around in his skull. He feels almost like he's going insane, and it only gets worse the closer they get to the park. What if Sophia isn't there? What if this is one big, sick joke and she's dead? Wyatt shakes this thought from his overactive mind.

Finn finishes his small conversation with Jack, then lets his phone fall between his legs, onto the seat. He sighs deeply, also trying to distract his mind as the thoughts that reside there are whirling around fiercely. Opposite to Wyatt, his mind clears more the closer they get. So when they enter the parking lot of Will Park, they all feel different things. They all are thinking different things, but they all share one thing. Urgency.

Chosen hasn't even stopped driving, but everyone dives for their closest door. The van skids to a stop in the middle of the parking lot, the situation too urgent for Chosen to care about parking. The doors are open in a matter of seconds, everyone filing out of the van, their heads already whipping around in different directions, trying to spot her vibrant hair. When Finn gets out of the car, he fails to remember his phone. It sits on the car seat, going unnoticed by the group. Finn doesn't realize his mistake until much later.

The group has never been this urgent about anything, yet here they are. They walk in different directions without noticing, their heads still moving on their own accord. Wyatt begins to hyperventilate as he ventures further into the field, seeing nothing. None of them see anything for a solid minute. It takes them exactly one minute and twenty-seven seconds to spot her.

"Guys, there!" Jaeden yells, his legs moving before he can even point in the proper direction. The rest of the group spots her at the same time, sitting in the middle of the big field. Wyatt swears he can see her blue eyes from where he's standing as she looks back at the group. Wyatt is the last to start running in her direction, but he's the first to arrive by her side.

None of them knew exactly what to expect. Maybe she would be covered in blood. Maybe she would look tired, drained, defeated. Maybe she would be weak and unable to stand. Maybe she would be all of these things at once, they really didn't know. All they did know is that they weren't expecting to see her in the state that she was.

She had no blood on her, she looked generally normal. Other than a redness surrounding her eyes, the world would never be able to tell that Sophia Lillis had gotten abducted from her bedroom three nights ago.

She stood up as they neared, appearing to be more than capable. When Wyatt collided with her in a bone crushing hug, you could see her own strength in the hug. She was not weak, this much was obvious. The happiness everyone felt was no match for the confusion. The utter confusion everyone felt as Wyatt cried into her shoulder was overwhelming, it overtook everything.

"Soph, who was it?" Finn was the first to properly speak, his curiosity winning over his concern. "Was it Nicholas? We kinda determined it was." He spoke again, which is what made Sophia pull away from Wyatt. She shook her head, the group falling silent at that simple clarification. Everything pointed to Nicholas, and they were wrong? Sophia took in the deepest breath she could, feeling a pit settle into her stomach once more.

"It was his best friend, Owen."

That simple sentence was enough to send the group into a confused frenzy. Jeremy and Chosen demanded they go straight to the police. Wyatt said nothing, too happy to have his best friend back. Jaeden argued that they need to get Sophia safe before calling the police, and Finn began to tumble. He tumbled down into a hole of utter despair, his guilt being the thing to trip him. He felt tears sting his eyes as realization set in.

He saw a cabin. On this cabin's railing sat a brown jacket. A brown jacket with stains, rips, and patches all over it. This jacket was scarily familiar, but he allowed himself to forget about it. He didn't put it together that this jacket belonged to Owen. He'd seen the jacket countless times at school, yet he couldn't put this simple clue together. Something as simple as this was the key to getting Sophia back earlier, yet he couldn't do it.

"What did he do to you?" Jeremy demanded to know if everything was a lie, seeing as Sophia looked as close to normal as a victim can get.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything to me." Sophia replied immediately, noticing the look of bewilderment that the boys shared. "Where's Jack? I want to see Jack." She spoke again before anyone could continue to question her. Wyatt finally spoke up.

"He's at his house. C'mon, we gotta get out of here, he could still be around." He reminded the group, who all felt yet another wave of realization wash over them. They hurried back to Chosen's van, helping Sophia in. She didn't need help and she wanted to argue, but she decided against it. She missed her boys, she was more than happy to let them cradle her for a few hours. Especially Wyatt, who crawled into the back with her and immediately grabbed her hand. She smiled, holding his hand tighter. She turned to him and kissed his cheek gently, whispering reassurance to him. Wyatt felt warmth resonate in his stomach, but tried not to show it too much.

Finn sat down, sitting straight on his phone by accident. He moved it out from under him and examined the screen, his heart sinking to his stomach. He went pale when seeing a missed call and a voicemail from Jack. Jeremy noticed Finn's expression as Finn pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the voicemail. His stomach flipped, his breath caught, his eyes brimmed with tears. Jeremy told Chosen to wait, the group turning to Finn's aid. They all asked what was wrong as Jack's voicemail came to an end. Finn said nothing, he only turned his phone to speaker, then played the message once more. Jack's voice filled the small space, despair seeping from every word that was said. His words broke with tears as he explained as best as he could.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen, I really didn't. I should've told you what was going on, but I couldn't. I was scared, and I wanted Sophia to live. He threatened to kill her if I didn't obey him, Finn, I-I...I had to. He made me send him messages and videos of myself, Finn. He made me p-pleasure myself on video, then send it to him. He said he'd let Sophia go if I did, so I had to! I had to, I had to, it was her only hope! And now she's safe, so I guess I'm glad I did it.

"But I can't deal with the pain. Or the guilt. I feel so disgusting and used, Finn, I can't do this anymore. Just know that I love you and the group. I want to stay, to grow old with you. But I just can't, Finn...I'm sorry. Please go on without me. We'll be together again someday, I just can't live on this earth knowing what I've done. Goodbye, Finn. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, only one chapter left after this  
> Enjoy !  
> -Apple


	32. the beginning

"Should we take you to the hospital?" Wyatt speaks aloud, aiming it towards Sophia, but making sure that everyone hears him. The car is silent for a second as everyone waits for Sophia's answer. Chosen barely hears anything, too focused on not crashing his car, which is more than exceeding the speed limit. Sophia's mouth falls open slightly at the question.

"Wyatt, we're going to Jack's house! All of us! I'm perfectly fine."

"What if you aren't, though? What if you're just feeling nothing because of adrenaline?" He insists, his hand still gripping Sophia's tightly. She shakes her head quickly in return.

"Wyatt, look at me. I'm fine. He kept me in a cellar or something, with a bed and blankets. He fed me and even gave me these warmer clothes." She explains loudly, motioning to her outfit. "He didn't touch me once." She assures the group of boys, who are still bewildered by the situation. But they're also relieved and thankful, which stops them from questioning it.

No one has time to reply or argue before they skid to a stop outside of Jack's house. Just like at the park, they rush out of the van as fast as possible. The group heads straight for the door, but Finn shakes his head disapprovingly. There's no time for a conversation with Mrs. Grazer right now. So he hurries around to the side of the house, as he's done more times than he can count. He climbs the tree without having to think about it, his feet and hands move on their own, knowing the climb by heart.

Once inside, Finn sees an empty bedroom. He hurries to the bathroom, but once again sees it empty. Every room he checks is empty, which confuses him more. He heads back to Jack's room, looks around for a moment, then spots a piece of paper sitting on his bed. He assumes it's Jack's note, which only scares him more. Jack must've gone somewhere else to do it, and it may be too late by the time they find him. Finn checks the note, sitting down gently on the bed. He reads the note multiple times, feeling completely numb as he does so.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the group finally manages to push past Mrs. Grazer. They run up the stairs in a big group, then hurry for Jack's bedroom. Once they burst through the door, they quickly notice the absence of Jack. They then notice Finn, holding the note. His skin is once again even paler than usual, his eyes are empty and dull. He extends the note towards the group, Sophia stepping forward to gingerly take it from his grasp. She holds it up and reads it aloud for the group to hear.

_"Thank you for leaving him alone while going to get Sophia._   
_You basically handed him over."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Can't wait to see your reactions to this one hehe  
> Btw there probably won't be a sequel. I originally started writing one and everything, but then I kinda moved on from this fandom?? I mean, there's a chance I may come back to it in the future but as of right now, this is the end.  
> I really hope you all enjoyed reading this! I loved writing it(back when I did, in like 2018 lol) and think it's pretty good! I got some good feedback and loved all the comments. I hope people keep reading this! Ok bye bye  
> -Apple
> 
> ps. peep the last chapter being called "the beginning" hehe


End file.
